ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Хайберниан
История 70-е Футбольный клуб «Хайберниан» из Эдинбурга был образован общиной ирландских католиков, чтобы он представлял их интересы среди местных протестантов. В 70-х гг. фанаты «Хайберниана» находились в тени хулиганов «Хартса» (время «хибсов» пришло в 80-е), но на домашние игры всегда подрывались все криминальные авторитеты из района Лит. Самый серьезный из них случился в конце 70-х, когда хулиганы «Хартс», лишенные возможности добраться до своих оппонентов через полицейское оцепление, вышли со стадиона в перерыве между таймами и через открытые ворота вломились на трибуны хозяев, сметая все на своем пути. Помимо ожесточенной борьбы друг с другом на стадионах, противоборствующие стороны поддерживали различные военизированные группировки из Северной Ирландии. В таких сражениях поклонники «Хартс» выступали под флагами Соединенного Королевства и Ольстера, тогда как фанаты «Хайберниана» несли в своих руках ирландские триколоры. Это было очень политизированное время. Проблемы в Ирландии достигли своего пика, что, конечно же, не могло не сказаться на футбольных фанатах Эдинбурга.http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/7/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html 80-е На трибунах Истер Роуд, известному своими прозвищами «Лейтонский Сан-Сиро» и «Святая Земля», группировались болельщики Хиберниана, представляющие разные городские районы: Лейт, Ниддри, Толлкросс, Грэнтон и другие. Нравы тогда в околофутболе царили столь жестокие, что эти мобы, саппортящие одной команде, схватывались между собой. Но в 1983 году им пришлось выступить единым фронтом, когда их атаковали фанаты Эйрдрионианс (сейчас – Эйрдри Юнайтед) из банды Section B, считающейся одной из самых жестоких в шотландском футболеНапример, хулиган Section B Айзек Кови стал первым саппортером, которому запрещено посещать любую спортивную арену Великобритании.. Мобы Хиберниана спаслись бегством – и тогда же им в голову пришла идея об объединении. Идея форсировалась скорой атакой сильнейшей казуальной фирмы Шотландии – ASC: они настолько жестоко избили одного из саппортеров Хиберниана, что парень неделю пролежал в коме. Также интересен факт, упоминаемый в замечательной книге Джея Аллана «Кровавые казуалы». После того как раненый фанат «Хайберниана» полностью выздоровел, хулиганы из ASC вздохнули с облегчением, так как никому не нужны были жертвы, связанные с футбольным насилием. Однако это не остановило «хибсов», продолжавших и далее трубить на всю страну о произошедшем инциденте. К концу сезона 1983-1984 пять крупнейших мобов Хибз объединились, чтобы создать бригаду «Капитал Сити Сервис» (Capital City Service), которой управляли пятеро «генералов» - по одному самому авторитетному представителю каждого моба. Фестлайн составляла двадцатка элитных бойцов (в CCS они получили почетное прозвище «Психи»), хардкор – все остальные. Была выработана и определенная тактическая стратегия «прыжка». Двигающуюся по улице фирму накрывали мощным ударом в середину колонны: это позволяло разбить силы противника, кроме того, в середине колонны обычно идут самые слабые (сильные традиционно вышагивают впереди и прикрывают тылы). Разделив вражеские силы, банда Хибз набрасывалась на них с ажиотажем голодных пираний. CCS собирала силы в «домашнем» пабе Penny Black, что было удобно, ведь все находилось рядом: кафешки; нелегальный публичный дом, служивший и наркопритоном; вокзал. Из Penny Black осуществлялись нападения на фанатов, двигавшихся по железной дороге: в частности, 3 ноября 1984 года фирмачи из ASC пережили атаку эдинбургских хуллз, которую с трудом отбили. Ближе к самому стадиону Истер Роуд CCS оккупировали другие пабы – Thistle, Albion Bar и Royal Nip. Здесь споттеры фирмы сообщали акционерам о том, какой именно противник подходит к эстадио, позволяя скоординировать силы. Полиция Эдинбурга, не могущая перекрыть городской героиновый трафик и безуспешно пытающаяся противостоять уличным бандам, проигрывала и в войне против футбольных хулиганов. Они правили не только на стадионе, но и на улицах.http://football.ua/isla/news/167625.html Группировка в ходе следующего сезона разрослась настолько, что стала главной силой движения казуалов Шотландии и главным конкурентом соперников из «Абердина» в борьбе за хулиганский престол Шотландии. Стремительный рост движения казуалов вокруг «Хайберниана» стал полной неожиданностью для каждого, кто интересовался в то время шотландским футболом. Поскольку «Хартс» всегда отличался полезной фанатской активностью, располагая при этом наиболее многочисленной и деятельной армией хулиганов, многие полагали, что именно он, а не «Хайберниан» станет главным оплотом движения казуалов в Эдинбурге. Однако этого не произошло по одной простой причине. На ранних этапах своего развития казуалам «Хартс» часто приходилось сталкиваться с оппозицией в лице уже существующих вокруг клуба хулиганских группировок. Та же участь постигла и их коллег из «Селтика». В результате ни один клуб не смог противостоять «Абердину» и «Хайберниану», когда футбольное насилие в Шотландии стало исключительной прерогативой казуалов. На самом деле многие хулиганы из числа болельщиков «Хартс», пожелавшие перенять новый стиль поведения, стали все чаще появляться на «Истер Роуд», стремительно пополняя ряды КСС. Как только молва об этом обошла весь Эдинбург, в ряды КСС влилось большое число фанатов, и вскоре она стала реальной силой. Фанаты «Хайберниана» также любили доводить вещи до крайностей. В середине 80-х годов в один из субботних дней они бросили бутылку с зажигательной смесью в противников из «Абердина», прогуливавшихся по главной торговой улице Эдинбурга. Несколькими годами позже они атаковали один из ночных клубов в Данфермлайне, как говорят, вооруженные топорами и мачете. Помимо всего прочего, они развязали кампанию террора против своих оппонентов из «Хартс», выслеживая их на улицах Эдинбурга 24 часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Масштабы насилия, сопровождавшие эти столкновения, зачастую превращали центр города в настоящую зону боевых действий. В ходе баталий, разворачивавшихся практически каждую субботу ближе к вечеру, обычным делом стали атаки на пабы, которые фанаты разносили буквально вдребезги. Постепенно такие акции КСС стали основным занятием участников этой группировки. В 1986 году хулиганы Ньюкасла пригласили CCS на домашний поединок против МЮ и их ударной бригады Red Army. Шотландцы атаковали гостевой сектор с саппортом МЮ и бились в течение пяти минут, пока драку не остановили копы. Тем не менее «генералы» Capital City Service остались крайне недовольны принимающей стороной: траблмейкеры Ньюкасла натравили шотландцев на Red Army, но сами участия в захвате сектора не принимали. В 1987 году приглашение шотландцам выслала фирма Fine Young Casuals, представляющая Олдхэм. CCS схлестнулась с мобами Сандерленда на стадионе и на вокзале. Интересно, что уже в следующем году центральная бригада Хиберниана билась с силами Олдхэма. Перед самым стартом сезона 1990-1991 годов на «Дене» проходила товарищеская игра против «Миллуола». Несмотря на принятые полицией меры, направленные на недопущение приезда в Лондон хулиганов из Эдинбурга и включавшие даже запрет на продажу билетов транспортными компаниями, лидерам КСС все-таки удалось собрать под своими знаменами на «Олд Кент Роуд» около 150 парней. Распаленные ненавистью, по дороге они разгромили несколько пабов, занятых местными болельщиками. Небольшая фирма «Миллуолла», покинувшая бар «Корона и Якорь», попыталась противостоять им, но в ту же секунду была рассеяна. Интересная деталь: фанаты «Милуолла» всегда оспаривали заявления «хибсов» о их поражении, выдвигая в качестве аргумента тот факт, что они просто не знали о готовящемся визите КСС и потому не выставили своих основных сил. Однако вряд ли стоит винить за это гостей из Эдинбурга. Они приехали, показали себя, осуществили задуманное, делали все, что хотели, так что сторонникам «Милуолла» остается укорять только самих себя. Члены КСС еще сильнее упрочили свою репутацию после европейских туров на матчи против «Андерлехта» и ФК «Стандард» (Льеж) в рамках розыгрыша Кубка УЕФА, когда снова обратили на себя внимание всех шотландских СМИ.http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/7/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html В Великобритании, тем временем, вступала в силу новомодная субкультура скинхедов. Бритоголовые не миновали футбольный хулиганизм, став ударными бойцами во многих фирмах. CCS тоже набирала в свои ряды скинхедов, чем привлекла внимание Британского национального фронта (BNF) – националистической политической партии, известной чрезвычайным правым радикализмом. БНФ не смог заключить пакт с CCS: шотландские уличные бандиты не хотели иметь ничего общего с англичанами, а тем более – плыть в одном пароходе с Headhunters и Leeds Service Crew. Когда в 1990 году многие шотландские клубы оказались на грани финансового краха, председатель совета директоров Хартс Уоллес Мерсер предложил объединение двух старых соперников по Эдинбургскому дерби – Хартс и Хиберниана. Предложение вызвало неистовство в рядах CCS, ведь оно значило, что они будут делить одну трибуну со злейшими врагами из фирм Gorgie Aggro и Hearts Service Crew, представляющих Хартс в пересечениях. Уоллесу Мерсеру отправили по почте пулю, на которой высекли его имя; кроме того, на улицах города развернулась целая граффити-компания, которая высмеивала гипотетическое слияние клубов и обещала Мерсеру медленную и мучительную смерть в случае исполнения его идеи. Нападениям с признаками вандализма подверглись некоторые магазины и лавки, принадлежавшие председателю совета директоров Хартса. Структура В фирме, которая занималась и не только футбольным хулиганизмом (рэкет, организация преступной группировки, вымогательство, вооруженный грабеж, распространение наркотиков, убийство – неполный список уголовщины, по которой проходили члены CCS) со временем возникали определенные отдельные объединения: * Blackleys Baby Crew (создана в 1985) – организация карланов. Наркокурьеры, споттеры, участники «второй волны» атаки, специалисты по «добиваниям». * Lassie Soccer Trendies (1986) – жены и подруги акционеров CCS. Довольно сомнительная тусовка, которая, естественно, никакого участия в боевых действиях не принимала. * Family (1986) – лица, не состоящие в пяти ведущих мобах Хиберниана, но принимающие деятельное участие в жизни CCS. * Hibs Baby Crew (1987) – еще одна банда карланов, впоследствии превратившаяся в полноценный филиал CCS. * Hibs Young Team (2001) – группировка, призванная на смену поколений траблмейкеров в XXI веке. Первыми ее участниками стали сыновья и племянники членов CCS, которые выросли на волне любви к Хиберниану и легко вливались в околофутбольную постанову.http://football.ua/isla/news/167625.html Википедия In the early 1980s Hibs away fixtures were regularly attended by fans on supporters buses from amongst areas in Edinburgh such as Leith, Niddrie, Tollcross and Granton. This afforded the opportunity for bonds to be forged through the shared experiences of following the team and responding to the actions of opposing fans. An away match in November 1983 against Airdrie resulted in a clash with the well known local hooligans, Section B, which further strengthened these connections and helped bolster the young Hibs boys confidence into forming a casual-style hooligan firm. This new friendship of youths from different areas of the city was a contrast to the existing area gang ethos that had been a feature of the capital since the 1950s. The camaraderie branched out from match days as the gang members also hung about with each other during the week. Word soon got round and the basis of the first known unified Edinburgh gang was in place. Edinburgh at that time had become known as the AIDS capital of Europe due to the rampant heroin use that existed there. Coupled with the ongoing poor economic climate throughout the country, for young men who wished to maintain pride in themselves as well as a sense of belonging to something the new casual hooligan culture was an alternative route to embark upon. However, the congeniality was not a constant throughout the rest of the Hibs support who, in the main, still wore team colours at matches. Referred to as scarfers, or more playfully as cavemen by the Hibs boys, a popular chant at the time that was adopted by some Hibs scarfers was ‘Oh it’s magic, you know, Hi-bees and casuals don’t go’ and this dislike was tangible at home matches between the CCS and other sections of the Hibs crowd. A pivotal moment in this formative season was when the CCS encountered the leading casual gang at the time in Scotland - the Aberdeen Soccer Casuals - before a Hibs v. Aberdeen game in Edinburgh. The two mobs clashed on Easter Road and after some fighting the CCS ran away but one Hibs boy got severely beaten and was in a coma for a week. Rather than deter them this near-tragedy emboldened the fledgling gang to continue with their efforts in being casual hooligans. At the next Hibs match which was against local rivals Hearts at Tynecastle the CCS fared a lot better when they came up against the notorious Gorgie Aggro and this also proved to be a turning point in the Edinburgh football hooligan scene. Structure within the gang As the CCS evolved an informal hierarchy appeared but there was no singular leader or ‘top boy’ as was usual for other crews. Instead a committee of five individuals who had garnered enough respect amongst their peers took to the task of planning and organising for the gangs activities at football. By the early to mid 1990s this system had expired and was replaced mainly by two protagonists who arranged most battles and who were also striving for control of the mob. Membership wasn’t even restricted to only Hibs fans. Over the years casuals from Hearts and sometimes Old Firm fans who lived in Edinburgh were integrated into the mob. These individuals usually had a more rigorous initiation than normal as asides from the reservations of some CCS members they also had to prove their worth against the team that they were originally associated with. There was also the need initially for hooligans younger than ones in the main mob to form their own identifiable group and could also be managed and trained by older more experienced hooligans. In later times a type of apprenticeship scheme was used to enable the veterans in the CCS to select and mentor prospective younger hooligans. Eventually some offspring of Hibs casuals took to being the new younger additions to the Hibs mob. This father-to-son tradition also occurred with other mobs as was exampled in action when sons from the CCS and CSF were involved in an altercation outside an entertainment complex in Edinburgh. The following is a list of elements of the CCS that are recognised internally by the gang as well as outside parties. Blackleys Baby Crew (BBC) - Formed in 1985 mainly by the younger siblings and associates of the original members. Named after the manager of the football club at the time, John Blackley. This group was dissolved once its prolific members attained full acceptance by the main mob. Lassie Soccer Trendies (LST) - Females who were either girlfriends or groupies of CCS members. The older or more male only gang purists amongst the CCS were often embarrassed by the existence of this set of wanna-be gang members. Despite these reservations this group flourished and was never really dropped completely until 1988, though by then the women involved in it had taken on a more jocular approach to what they had participated in. The Family - In 1986 a hardcore section of the gang wanted to create a specific identity for the most dedicated and enthusiastic members. The nomenclature of CCS was felt by the participants to be the generic title for all casual hooligans who had attached themselves to Hibernian regardless of the individuals capabilities or reputation. Hibs Baby Crew (HBC) - Circa 1987 the popularity of football hooliganism and of the CCS activities had attracted another set of young and eager recruits. The dissolution of this group followed the same pattern as the BBC. Hibs Young Team (HYT) - By the early part of the 21st century there was a further wave of casual styled hooligans in Scotland. This consisted of youths attracted to football hooliganism in the same way ever since the phenomena began, quite often enough they could have been sons or nephews of older hooligans. Tactics A concerted effort was made to apply some strategic thinking to the CCS activity at the football. In readiness to face other hooligan gangs a formation was opted for that consisted of a front line of around twenty self-proclaimed “nutters” who initiated the confrontation with their rivals and directly behind them were other enthusiastic battle lines ready to support the attack. Whenever possible they tried to ambush another crew and strike them at the weakest point which was usually in the middle of their mob, the perception being that this section contained few if any of their adversaries more competent fighters. This tended to make an easier job of splitting up the other mob and dispatching their less robust members quickly. If the opposing gang were in a police escort then a group of Hibs boys made their way to the front of it whilst another group would hang around at the back. The bunch at the front would act as a decoy and start causing trouble in an attempt to lure all the police officers to rush in and assist their colleagues. This left the area at the back of the opposition firm open to attack by the expectant Hibs mob positioned there. On match days in Edinburgh a favoured gathering place would be the Penny Black pub on West Register Street situated near to Waverley station just off the east end of Princes Street. This back-street public house, and the convenience of a café and betting office below it, kept the Hibs boys out of the eyes of police in the days before adequate CCTV coverage of the city centre. Members of the Baby Crew would be positioned with a line of sight on the exits from the station to enable them to determine what potential route visiting soccer crews would take and likely points where to confront the opposition. Nearer to the stadium the CCS would frequent pubs such as the Thistle Bar, Albion Bar and the Royal Nip, which was considered by many Hibs boys as their spiritual home. Often though the CCS would head to the Ladbrokes bookmakers that was situated on Easter Road at the junction with Bothwell Street to hang around the premises and wait for their moment of opportunity to take on other firms. It was here that visiting fans were finally marshalled away from the accessible public area and either directed to or escorted to their allocated section of the ground. During the 1980s the Wimpy burger bar on the junction of Princes Street and Castle Street provided a suitable hang out for the perennial presence of the Hibs casuals on the main thoroughfare in the capital. Mainly in attendance were the BBC, who were known to be there from mid-morning until midnight, and by the evening a mob of around 50-60 CCS could gather there. For away matches the favoured mode of transport in the first few years was on the scheduled train services from either Waverley or Haymarket stations. The information for the meeting point was often communicated by the use of party invitation cards that detailed the venue and time. These stations provided direct access to the requisite city or town centre and from there the CCS would walk to the football stadium regardless of distance. This would allow the Hibs boys to be on show for any rival crews along the way to have the opportunity to interact with them. When the casual presence at Scottish football was eventually acknowledged by the authorities the hooligans travelling in this manner became easier targets for the police to intercept and contain. Sometimes it was necessary to make use of hired coaches, rented or privately owned vehicles like cars, mini-buses and transit vans to circumvent anticipated police measures in place around main train stations. Police intelligence efforts and the effective use of closed-circuit television cameras impinged upon these methods of initiating confrontation and mobile phones became the preferred means to make arrangements with rival mobs. The internet has also claimed to have been utilised in such a way to co-ordinate football related disorder. Another approach employed to evade police observation involved meeting representatives of an opposing gang the day before a match and showing them a route and pub to congregate in that could avoid CCTV detection. An illustration of this occurred prior to a pre-season friendly at Easter Road Stadium against Leeds United in 2004. Activity The CCS have had clashes all across Scotland, England and Europe either when Hibernian or Scotland were playing or as invited (and sometimes not invited) guests of other English hooligan firms at various English league games. In the brief appearances the club has made in European competitions since the inception of the gang there has also been incidents of note against FC Liege, Anderlecht, Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk and Maribor. For Scotland national team games they were most active when they played England on either side of the border but were also heavily involved for a match against the Netherlands in Utrecht in the mid-1990s. Pre-season friendlies that were played against either fairly large English clubs or ones that contained a known hooligan following such as Newcastle United, Oldham Athletic, Burnley, Aston Villa, Millwall, Leeds United, Preston North End, Sunderland and Bolton Wanderers have also led to hooligan incidents. One friendly at home that had been arranged with Chelsea in the early 1990s had potentially serious touble averted by police action against a travelling group of well known Chelsea hooligans. Club in crisis After mismanagement during the late 1980s, Hibernian were on the brink of financial ruin in 1990. Wallace Mercer, the chairman of Edinburgh derby rivals Hearts, proposed a merger of the two clubs, but the Hibs fans believed that the proposal was little more than a hostile takeover. They formed the Hands off Hibs group to campaign for the continued existence of the club. Although the CCS were never accepted by the club as real fans and despite the antipathy often shown towards them from other numerous Hibs supporters, the gang were also opposed to this threat to the club's future. The CCS launched a graffiti campaign aimed directly at the Hearts chairman. There was also unsubstantiated accusations of death threats, attacks on Mercer's business property and of a bullet being sent to him with his name on it. Splinter group By the late 1990s a split within the gang led to some members creating a Scottish National Firm (SNF), made up of hooligans from other clubs in the country and also included hooligans from traditionally hated clubs such as Hearts, Airdrie and Rangers. The SNF was unreservedly right wing in its political motivations, and there was media suggestions that it had been encouraged by extremist fascist groups such as the British National Party. The intention of this new mob was to cause trouble at any game they appeared at, regardless of who was playing, either in Scotland, England or abroad, such as during the 1998 World Cup in France. This gang existed for only a short time and when it was disbanded the CCS members of it went on to become a significant part of the Manchester United superfirm the Men in Black. Other law & order issues Over the years accusations of a range of criminal activity not linked to football has been levelled towards the CCS as a whole as well as individuals within it. The police have been quoted in the Scottish press as stating the gang (or its members) have carried out or are responsible for organising armed robberies, shoplifting sprees, street muggings, housebreakings, protection rackets, extortionism, drug dealing and murders as well as continuous public order offences around night life in pubs and clubs. This led to their inclusion in a Home Office Affairs Committee investigation into football hooligan gangs activity in the UK in the early 1990s. Football hooliganism research They were also the subject or included in several social anthropological studies by academia in the UK. In popular culture The author Irvine Welsh has included many references to the gang in his books and the main character in Marabou Stork Nightmares was a frontline CCS member. In 2006 The Real Football Factories was a documentary series shown on the Bravo TV channel in the UK and created by Zig Zag Productions. The show looked at the in-depth life of football hooligans and hooligan firms. Interviews were conducted with past and present hooligans and the episode that focused on Scottish hooligans included a segment on the CCS. Книги # Dykes, Derek (26 May 2008). These Colours Don't Run: Inside the Hibs Capital City Service. Fort Publishing Ltd. ISBN 978-1-905769-12-4. # Blance, Andy (24 September 2009). Hibs Boy. Fort Publishing Ltd. ISBN 978-1-905769-15-5. # Thornton, Phil. Casuals The Story of Terrace Fashion. ISBN 978-1-903854-14-3. # Guilianotti, Richard. Keep it in the family: An outline of the social ontology of Hibs Casuals, Game without Frontiers: Football, Identity and Modernity. ISBN 978-1-85742-219-1. # Guilianotti, Richard. Taking liberties Hibs casuals and Scottish law, Football, Violence and Social Identity. ISBN 978-0-415-09838-0. Примечания Category:Шотландия